After 10 Years
by Anime-Addict-no-1
Summary: It had been 10 years since that time. Ten years since they last met for the first time. But he couldn't forget, not even if she was out of his reach. He would do anything to be with her, even help her escape. Some Nyotalia, human names used, multiple pairings listed inside, terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No joke, this came to me in a dream. It played out before my eyes and I ACTUALLY REMEMBERED (most of) IT! I feel proud because I never remember my dreams. TT^TTd**

**Pairings:  
**Prussia/Hungary  
Spain/Fem!Romano  
France/Fem!Canada  
Germany/Fem!Italy

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

'_Hi, what's your name?'_

He turned in his sleep. It was this dream again.

'_I'm the awesome Gilbert! Who're you, peasant?'_

She either didn't hear that last part or ignored him.

'_I'm Elizabeta! So… Where're you from _awesome Gilbert_?'_

She held out her hand. He stared at it, then at her.

'**Elizabeta**_!? That's a chicks name, dude!'_

He shook his head in disbelief. She frowned.

'_That's 'cause _I'm a chick_, dude!'_

He looked at her. She looked at him. Then he grinned.

'_Well then, to answer your question, I'm the Prince of Berlin!'_

He lifted his head and puffed out his chest expecting her to jump to her knees. In a way she did. But she was on the ground, clutching her sides with tears streaming down her face while laughing.

'_HAHAHAHAHA! That's so funny! Yeah, I'm not bowing down to just anyone you know, even if you are a prince.'_

She stood up, brushed off her pants, and smiled.

'_So, _your highness_, wanna sneak some food from this party?'_

She jerked her head to a long table piled high with exotic foods. The party was to celebrate the birthday of Princess Felinciana Vargas, second-born to the throne of Rome. The first-born, Felinciana's older sister, Lovina Vargas, was their age, seven years old and two years older than her sister.

'_Sure! After all, the awesome me can do anything!'_

They managed not to get caught despite the large amount of food they had stolen. After sneaking away from the party, they had hid behind some trees and started eating their stolen goods. They had laughed at each other's stories and became quick friends. She had to leave after a while and they promised to meet again someday.

He knew that within the short time he spent with her, he had fallen. And not on his head this time.

* * *

"Bruder, wake up! You're going to miss breakfast if you keep sleeping in. Vatar will get mad at you again!" I opened my eyes and groaned. Man, the sun sure is bright. I pulled the covers over myself as a shield. I heard my brother, Ludwig, sigh and could sense that he was rolling his eyes. "Bruder, pancakes for breakfast." I opened my eyes and jumped out of bed. After finding decent clothes I rushed downstairs, sat down, and hungrily ate at my breakfast which included pancakes, wurst, and water. I heard someone cough and looked up at my father who was at the other end of the table.

"Gilbert. There is something I'd like to discuss with you."

Oh no. Not this again.

"As you know, tonight Princess Felinciana will be having a ball to celebrate her 15th birthday. You are of age to marry Gilbert and I shall give you a choice. You will marry Princess Lovina or you can find a suitable woman at the ball and marry her instead. When you are done eating think about that and make sure you are ready by 4 so we can leave. That is all."

He stood up and walked back, probably to work on any work to be done before we leave. I sat there in shock, my food forgotten. Married!? I know I have to someday, but why now? I haven't even met Elizabeta again yet! I wonder if she's forgotten about me. That would be so unawesome of her! I know it's been 10 years but still! We made a promise to see each other again but we never decided when.

Sigh… might as well get ready. I finished my food and headed back to my room to find something to wear. I went with one of my fancier coats. If I'm going to find a woman, I might as well make a good impression. I set my clothes aside and decided to get a few more hours of sleep before we left. I could just tell that it would be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit short and I do apologize. I will try to update ASAP but I can't make any promises. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter to 'After 10 Years'. Thanks to everyone reading/reviewing this. I'm not finished with Chapter 3 yet but I really wanted to post something as a gift for Christmas to all you lovely readers. Enjoy and review at the end!**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Hurry up! The carriage is about to leave, bruder!"

"Ok. I'm almost done!" I pulled out a comb and brushed my hair straight then looked in a mirror. Nope. Not what I was looking for. I put down the comb and ruffled my hair a bit. There we go! No woman can resist the awesome me now!

"BRUDER! WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE YOU!"

Damn. West can really yell. I took one last look in the mirror and headed downstairs where he was waiting. Time to go I guess.

* * *

We arrived at the Vargas castle at around 5:30, half an hour before the ball starts. Upon our early arrival, King Remutas, or Remmy as he likes to be called, greeted us warmly and lent us a room for the night. The room and the castle itself were amazing! They were warm, comforting, and fit for the awesome me! Our castle was more like a fort since father cared about our military and protection rather than gold and jewels (not that it's not awesome). At least I can finish getting ready in peace. The clock read 5:40. Hmm… I would have 15 minutes to get ready and 5 minutes to walk aimlessly around the castle. Seems good! I took a quick shower (you have to smell good around the ladies!), put on my outfit, fixed (messed with) my hair, and last put on my iron cross necklace, the finishing touch. I looked my reflection up and down. I decided I looked irresistibly awesome. The time was 5:55, right on time! I left my room and walked around the castle, memorizing it just in case of an emergency. Vatar always told Ludwig and me that it would be wise to make sure we could escape to find help if needed. I had just finished when the clock chimed 6 o'clock, time for the ball to start, and time for me to find a wife. Let's get started.

* * *

The ball took place in the ballroom and garden because Princess Felinciana loves being outdoors I've heard. I've never actually seen the princesses but Vatar has me attend everyone's parties. Probably to see if I could get a woman. Oh yeah, that's why I'm here! To find a woman or get married to Princess Lovina. I looked around for any women that would be worth my time. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. "_Hola amigo_! What brings you here?" Hey it's 'Toni. "Guten Abend 'Toni! Actually, Vatar told me that I could either find a woman here or get married to Princess Lovina." He looked pretty shocked, probably because I'm getting married younger and before him. Antonio was quite handsome to most women. He had messy, brown, hair, sincere brown eyes, and a pretty good build. I had platinum-blonde hair, awesome red eyes, and an equally good build. I'm the first-born heir to the throne of Berlin, Ludwig being second born and two years younger than me. Ludwig had slicked-back blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a very muscular build. Antonio was the only heir to the throne of Madrid. Just because he was an only child didn't mean that he was spoiled though. In fact, he was the complete opposite! He always thought of everyone first and was probably the kindest of our group.

"_Bonjour mon ami_. What are you two talking about?" Lo and behold. Our third member has arrived. This guy is Francis. He has shoulder length, wavy, blonde hair, and is a total flirt. Like Antonio he is an only child and is the heir to the throne of Paris. Me, him, and Antonio have been friends since we were kids and were referred to as the 'Bad Touch Trio.'

As I explained the situation to him, he simply nodded. I was a year younger than both of them. Francis doesn't seem to mind me getting married younger than him. When I asked him all he said is "I'm simply happy for you. I am sad though because there is no _amour_ in this relationship." There he goes again. He thinks that just because he's French means that he knows everything about love.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? Thank you." We all looked at King Remmy who was located at a foyer next to a stairwell on both sides and a beautiful fountain underneath. "Thank you all for coming to my granddaughter's 15th birthday celebration. Now that she is 15, she is now eligible for marriage and courting. And now for our guest of honor." Everyone politely clapped. Somehow Ludwig had found me and was now to my left. King Remmy stepped aside for a young woman. "Introducing Princess Felinciana Vargas." The woman, er, Princess Felinciana smiled and curtsied to the crowd. She was pretty in her own way. Her hazel hair was in a high ponytail, a bubbly smile on her face, and a fancy gown on. I couldn't tell you much about her because I couldn't see her well from where I was standing. I was about to ask Ludwig what he thought about her until I saw a look on his face. I knew that look.

It was the same look I use to have.

The same look I wore everyday after Elizabeta left the party.

Ludwig was in love.

* * *

**A/N: Let me just say that I DON'T KNOW FRENCH OR GERMAN OR SPANISH. I have a few friends that are learning German so I get my German from them and the little German I actually know (which is a little bit not a lot). The only French I know is what I learned from fanfiction (Teehee), and I USED to have a friend who knew Spanish. He moved though and now I found someone who is going to learn Spanish but I don't think she'll know enough for my story. **

Guten Abend – German; Good evening (or night. I forgot. OTL)

Hola – Spanish; Hello

Bonjour mon ami-French; Hello my friend


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I'm not done with chapter 4 yet BUT I felt like celebrating a bit because I GOT A TAIYAKI PAN AND MADE TAIYAKI FILLED WITH HOMEMADE CUSTARD THAT I MADE! I felt so proud (even though dad kept taking all of my food D:) So yeah and because New's Years' is almost here so here. I hope you enjoy it! (despite how short it is ;-;)**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Ohohohon. Our little soldier is experiencing l'amour is he? It's not surprising. After all, everyone experiences it sometime in their life." After introducing Princess Felinciana everyone went back to doing what they were doing before. Some went to greet the Princess since she was now joining the party. Even from my spot at the other end of the (huge) ballroom I could tell she was a very bubbly person. Ludwig happened to be looking in the same direction (*cough*staringattheprincess*cough*) and, after hearing Francis's comment, now had a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. Suddenly, we all saw a girl with shoulder length, auburn hair stand next to Princess Felinciana. She had on a fancy gown and a scowl on her face. "I'm guessing _she's_ Princess Lovina." Francis said. "_Was_?! I'm going to marry her?!" No offense but she's **so** not my type.

"You're lucky. She's quite a beauty." I looked at Antonio and realized he was staring at Princess Lovina _and he had that look in his eyes_. Great. First Ludwig now Antonio. Who's next, Francis?! Oh, wait a minute. As he usually says: 'I'm French. I love all!' Bleh. Sorry Franny-Pants, but lay off the wine. I think it's finally going through your head.

"Ah, hello there birthday girl. Enjoying your party?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Francis greeting Princess Felinciana and Princess Lovina (I think). Up close Princess Felinciana had light brown hair, large (might I add innocent-looking) hazel eyes, and a strange curl that defied gravity. Her smile was very bubbly and she seemed to be in an extremely happy mood, unlike the girl next to her. She had auburn hair, angry auburn eyes, and a curl on the other side of her head that defied gravity. Her arms were crossed and she seemed to be mumbling to herself. "Yes, I am! Thank you for asking! Oh! Might I ask who are you guys?"

Francis stepped forward. "I am Francis Bonnefay, heir to the throne of Paris." After kissing both of their hands he stepped back. Antonio stepped forward. "I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, heir to the throne of Madrid." He stepped back and I stepped forward. "I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, first-born and the heir to the throne of Berlin!" I bowed and stepped back. Lastly, Ludwig stepped forward. "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, second-born to the throne of Berlin." He bowed and stepped back. "Hello to you all! As you know, I am Felinciana Vargas, second-born to the throne of Rome. This is my _sorella_, Lovina Vargas, first-born and heir to the throne of Rome." I stared at her. "So you _are_ Princess Lovina?" She looked at me. "Yeah, so?" So she doesn't know about it? "Um... I was just wondering if your father or grandfather talked to you about any marriages." The look on her face told me no. "/sigh/ Well, the thing is, my father told me that if I can't find a suitable woman here, then I have to marry you."

...

This silence is very awkward.

...

Then a very dark aura surrounded Princess Lovina and she walked off somewhere, looking ready to kill someone. Princess Felinciana just smiled and said "Ve~ Don't worry about her. She's just going to talk to _nonno_." How can she remain calm at a time like this? "It's alright. I'm just going to look around. You know, because of my father's deal." They nodded and started chatting among themselves as I stepped away. I should _really_ find a woman soon. As I was walking I saw a flash of green near the Princess, but when I looked again, it was gone. I wonder what that was all about. I'm probably just being paranoid but _her_ favorite color was green. I wonder if I'll see _her_ here.

* * *

It's him again. I can't believe I finally see him again after all this time. I wonder if he remembers me at all. Probably not. After all, it's been 10 years. Even if he's forgotten me, I remember him and the day we met. As the memory came flooding in I shook them away along with the emotions I buried long ago. Not now. Not today. Today I'll forget. I'll forget I saw him. It's not like I'll see him again anyway. Why should I get my hopes up.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... I don't know Italian either so I'm just going to suck it up and use Google translate for Italian and French. I just really hope that they don't screw it up to much... Well, I hope you liked it and I'll go straight to work on chapters 4 and 5 for you guys! Reviews fuel my motivation so...**

**Please review!~**

Was - German; What?!

Sorella - Italian; sister

Nonno - Italian; grandfather


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, I'm going to go straight to the point - I got really lazy and didn't work on this story for about 3 days after the last update. I'm sorry! I didn't think it would take this long since I did pretty well on updates before. /sigh/ Well, I tried making this a bit long. Key word: TRIED. I don't know if it reaches your standards but I hope it does. T^T I _really_ am sorry! OTL**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Elizabeta! Can you help me?" I heard someone call my name and I guessed it was Princess Felinciana. Princess Lovina wouldn't ask without at least one cuss word. "Yes Princess, I'm coming." I rushed down the hallway and entered Princess Felinciana's room. It was a nice, large room with large windows, a large canopy bed, a canvas with paints in a corner and also near the window, and lots of stuffed animals. Her walls were painted a soft pink, the same color as her sheets, and there were paintings all over them.

Princess Felinciana was on her bed, cross legged, trying to tie a bow for her dress. That's right! Later was the ball for her 15th birthday. "You called Princess?" I asked her politely. She frowned. "We're alone here Elizabeta. Just call me Feli." I sighed. This girl _really_ hated formality. "Ok then Feli. What's wrong?" She smiled and pointed to her bow. "I can't tie this. Can you help me, please?" I had to stifle a giggle. She acts so much like a child even tough she's a teenager. "Of course." She turned around so I could tie it. When I finished I was about to leave when she grabbed my sleeve."Will you help me finish getting ready? I like it when you do my hair and make-up. Please?"

Oh no. Not the puppy dog eyes. Anything **but** the puppy dog eyes. "Fine then. Only to help you finish up though. Got it?" She smiled and nodded. I helped her fix her hair into a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. I had to be extra careful about her curl. When that was finished I put blush on her cheeks and applied a soft pink colored lipstick and mascara.

I stepped back to observe her. She looked gorgeous. Her ponytail swayed back and forth as she walked and her bangs framed her face. Her dress was orange with a darker orange ribbon tied into a bow around her waist. The sleeves were short and slightly wavy and her dress was layered down to her knees with intricate swirls all over it. Around her neck was a simple, silver diamond necklace. She wore silver, open-toed sandals that wrapped around her ankles and glittered brightly in the light.

"You look lovely, Feli." She ran up and hugged me. When she let go she asked a maid to bring up her father, King Ceaser. Even though her grandfather, Remutas Vargas was still alive, he decided to pass the title to his son. He was a kind man and had a large sense of humor. Even thought the title was passed to his son, most people would still call him King Remutas, or King Remmy, but when it comes to royal affajirs and politics you would depend on King Ceaser.

After about five minutes both Kings came and asked the Princess what happened. "Would it be alright if Elizabeta attended the ball?" I looked up at her in shock completely forgetting that servants must keep their eyes downcast and not look directly at royalty. King Ceaser shook his head. "I'm sorry sweetie but-"

"I don't see why not."

We all turned to look at King Remutas. He walked up to me with his usual smile on his face and put his hands on my shoulders. "Eli, look at me." I looked him in the eye. "You have been taking care of my granddaughters for 7 years. You started as our stable boy, taking care of the animals. Whenever Feli and Lovi came with me to check on them, they got along with you quite well. After another year both of them requested you as their personal servant. I don't think I've seen them happier than the time they've spent with you. I've seen you when you work. You give it your all. I want to return the favor of having you as one of my most dedicated servants.  
"By order of me, Elizabeta Hédeváry, you will attend Princess Felinciana's ball celebrating her 15th birthday. This is an order, not a request."

I was shocked. I have to go to the ball?! Looking back at King Remutas I saw his usual kind-natured smile. I then realized what he had said. "YAY!~ Liza's gonna go to the ball with me and _sorella_! Come on, let's get you ready for the ball!"

I found myself being pulled by Feli who now had a huge grin on her face. "Will we have enough time though?" Looking at the clock I saw that there was only an hour until the ball starts. "Don't worry! We';; have you fixed up by then, ok?" Her enthusiasm was contagious. I soon found myself smiling. "Ok. What do I have to do?" Her smile grew bigger, if that was possible. She dragged me to her bathroom. "Bath real quick, then come see me." I nodded and she left.

After a quick bath, which only took 15 minutes, I walked back to Feli's room wearing a simple, white dress she had someone bring me. When I entered I was ambushed by both Feli and Lovi, dragging me by the arms to their wardrobe. "Ok, like, let's see what I can, like, do!" I looked up and saw Feliks, the royal tailor.

He took my measurements and, for 10 minutes, raided the princesses' wardrobes. They didn't seem to mind, though. They were talking excitedly to me and each other about the ball. It seems like there would be a lot of people coming. Feli was excited but Lovi seemed really nervous. Poor girl. She's hated being around big crowds ever since she was little. I gave her a hug and said "Don't worry, Lovi. You'll be fine. After all, I'll be there if you need me!" I held her out at arms' length to make sure she still looked presentable.

Just like her sister, she looked gorgeous. Her dress was a dark red color that ended at her knees. It was very wavy and her sleeves ended halfway between her shoulders and her elbows. There was a simple spiral pattern on the dress and had a square neck, lacy bodice. Around her neck was an equally simple, gold heart pendant. It was a present from me and Feli for her 16th birthday. She wore dark red flats with a bow. Her hair was loose and flowed a little past her shoulders with her curl sticking out and a dark red headband fitted on her head. Her only make up was minimal blush, mascara, and lip gloss.

Feli and Lovi were **very** different from each other. Lovina was a tomboy, like me, and hated wearing dresses. She preferred wearing boys' tunics and would only wear dresses when necessary such as balls, like this, or political meetings with the other countries. She often had us sneak out so I could teach her how to use a sword or ride on a horse. It was really fun to act like a boy again. It was even more fun with Lovi.

Felinciana was calmer than her sister but more energetic. She was more of a girl and enjoyed wearing skirts and dresses. Whenever I went shopping in town she always comes along with me to shop at the stalls. Being with Feli brought out that little girl in me. During those times, I talk with her about clothes, shopping, and other girly stuff. I love hanging out with both of them. Sometimes, they felt like my sisters.

I hugged Lovi. "You look gorgeous Lovi." Feli came up behind us and we group hugged much to Lovi's dismay. "Like, here. Try this on. I'm sure you'll look fab in it!" We broke up and I saw Feliks holding out a light green dress. I stood up, up got it from him, and walked back to the bathroom to change.

When I got there I looked at the dress and gasped. It was beautiful. The dress was a shimmering, light green, strapless dress. It glowed softly and had a, not-too-low, v-neck. When I put it on it ended around my ankles and it seemed to hug me a bit. I walked back to the room and was instantly met with 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the girls and Feliks. Feli and Lovi ran up to me but Feliks held them back. "I'm not, like, done yet."

They sat back down and he went around the room, looking at stuff or either throwing them into a pile. When he was done he put a translucent, light green shawl over my shoulders, a pink flower in my hair, quickly sewed a gold trimming to the ends of the dress and on the straps and v-neck, and had me wear light green high-heeled shoes with ribbons lacing up my ankles. When he was done he stepped back to look at me. While Feliks circled around me, Feli and Lovi looked very excited, like they wanted to hug me.

"Ok! I _knew_ you would look fab, Liza. Have a good time at the ball!" He started cleaning up and the girls took that as a sign to try and squeeze the life out of me. "I can't go to the ball if I can't breath, can I?" We laughed and they let go of me. Feli started jumping up and down. "Now let's do some make up!" Lovi left to read a book. She was never good with make up. Feli only put some mascara and blush on me. "Liza's pretty with and without make up." She once told me.

"Now that you're ready, LET'S GO TO THE BALL!" Feli grabbed mine and Lovi's hands and started running toward the ballroom. I saw a clock as we ran (were dragged) through the hallway. It was already 6:30! "Feli! We're already 30 minutes late!" She continued to run. "Ve~ It's alright. We'll just be fashionably late!" I sighed.

We arrived at the ballroom a minute later, panting and out of breath. Well, Lovi and were. Feli didn't break a sweat and continued to smile. Both kings were already at the indoor balcony, King Remutas was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. When he saw us he ran up and gave Feli and Lovi a hug. "Thank god you're both here. Let's go, everyone's waiting." He led Feli out to be introduced as Lovi and I tried to catch our breath. When we did, we went down to the foyer. "I'll go keep and eye on Feli. Go enjoy yourself. Ok, Liza?" Lovi told me as were walking. I nodded. "Thanks, Lovi. You enjoy yourself, too. Alright?" She rolled her eyes and walked off.

I walked around the room looking at the decorations. It was beautiful with the banners of the family crest displayed proudly and a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling that illuminated the room. After walking around the room once I was going to go watch the princesses. It was my job after all.

I found Feli and started walking towards her when i saw _him_. Platinum blonde hair and red eyes as vivid as they were 10 years ago. It felt hard for me to breath but I got over it moments later. He left them and started walking in the opposite direction of me. I went up to Feli and whispered into her ear "I'm going to go to my room for a bit, Do you think you'll be alright?" She nodded and I curtsied before walking away. I hope he didn't see me.

When I got to my room I closed it shut and locked the door and closed the curtains. I couldn't risk anyone seeing me. I went to my dresser and opened the middle drawer. I moved all my knick-knacks and lifted the fake bottom. There it was. I picked up the picture. He might not remember but when we met we had someone take a picture of us. _'You can keep it. The awesome me will still remember you without the picture.'_ I can still remember his arrogant smirk as he handed me the photo. I looked at it a little longer and sighed. After placing everything exactly as it was before, I smoothed out the dress. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:20. About another 3 hours left of this ball. I hope nothing too dramatic happens.

* * *

**A/N: I'M FINALLY DONE! Well, yeah, here you go. I hope you guys like it. I should really stop procrastinating with everything. -_-"**

**Please Review!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: shhhh I'm technically grounded ;-; Really sad about that fact**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Kesesese. This will be no problem for the awesome me! There were girls everywhere! Now, all I have to do is find one as awesome as me and get this over with.

Looking around, I saw two girls talking to each other. They looked decent. I'll try them first to see where this gets me. I walked over to them.

"Hello ladies. How are you tonight?" I asked after I bowed to them and they curtsied to me. "Fine, thank you, and yourself?" We made small talk, mainly about politics. After a while I bowed to them and left. As I walked away, I saw that same flash of green again out of the corner of my eye. But just like the last time, it was gone before I could find its source. Soon, flashbacks of the time I spent with _her_ started appearing in my mind. I had to keep shaking them out of my head in order to get them out. Come on! The awesome me came here for one reason and one reason alone – to find a woman suitable enough to _vatar_ will approve of her and cut off the engagement between Princess Lovina and I.

So far though, the search for the right woman wasn't going too well. Each woman I talk to either cares about politics or care about their face. Not really something I like in a girl. She should be smart, brave, pretty, awesome in combat, and have an awesome personality. Overall, just awesome for the awesome me.

I looked at the time. It was about to be 8. Since they brought out food some 15 minutes ago, I decided to grab something to eat before continuing. Grabbing one of the large China plates, I proceeded to stack it high with all types of the cuisine offered. There was French food, German food, Spanish food, Italian food, you name it! Except British food, thank _Gott_.

Since the tables in the ballroom were occupied, I decided to find a table outside so I could eat in peace and quiet (not that I'm quiet or necessarily peaceful).

I found a lone table around the outer skirts of the patio, overlooking the garden. As I ate, I allowed my thoughts to wander back in time to _her_. How is she doing? Is she happy? Well? She wasn't a noble, but she wasn't your average commoner. She didn't start obeying me or spit at me. I guess she wanted to know me first before deciding how to act. She was pretty awesome too. Her swordplay was pretty good for the fact that she taught herself. Same goes for horseback riding – she also taught herself.

On the other hand, _vatar_ had tutors and specialists teach me almost everything I know. _Vatar_ himself though taught me swordfight. He's led many wars and won so I feel proud to be called his son. He also told me that _opa_ led many wars and helped expand our country to what it is today. I'm proud to come from such an awesome family with that sort of background.

"Hey, you." I heard someone call my name as I took a bite out of the wurst I got. I was about to hell at them about my status until I saw who it was. It was Princess Lovina, looking at me with this sorta bored expression. She sat down across from me and sighed.

"I talked to _onno_ about what you said and he told me it was true. He said that he would have told me about it tomorrow, if you didn't get a woman here that it." She reached over and grabbed a small, cut slice of tomato from my plate and popped it in her mouth, but I really didn't care. I forgot why I was here in the first place after I started remembering the past. I do want to meet her again. After all, we promised we would, but that was just a childish statement. Life doesn't work that way. You'll probably only meet someone once and never again. Besides, with my status as a prince, vatar will have me busy dealing with paperwork and politics. I can be serious when I want to, but it's just rare. After a few minutes of silence, she finally stood up and left. "I think I'll head back in and watch after _sorella_. Who knows what she's up to?" As she walked back, I heard her mumbling and asking where some other girl went. I didn't catch her name, but what I heard sounded like a nickname, which must mean that they're close to each other. It didn't really concern me, so I brushed it off.

I quickly finished eating and put my plate in a pile with others. As I walked inside, I heard music playing for a dance. I haven't danced yet, so I decided to. Maybe I'll find a girl this way. Looking around, I saw that this was a masquerade dance, so you couldn't see anyone's face. I pulled my mask out of my breast pocket and put it on. I started walking around the perimeter of the room, searching for any lone girls looking in need of an awesome partner like me. As I was searching, I found the familiar green out of the corner of my eye again. This time, I found who it belonged to. It was a young woman wearing a very beautiful strapless green gown. She had long, wavy light-chocolate brown hair that cascaded down her back with a pink flower tacked behind her ear with a few strands of her hair. Her mask was on so I couldn't see her face yet somehow… I felt like I was being pulled in by her.

Before I knew it, I stood beside her. _'I can't wimp out now, can I?'_ I bowed and held out a hand to her. "Would you like to dance?" She turned her head to look up at me and I saw her eyes. They were such a vivid and bright green, like the leaves on a tree in spring. And for a moment, I could have sworn recognition flashed through them. But as fast as it came, it went. She simply nodded and took my hand.

We walked slowly to an area near the middle and started dancing. I decided to ask her a few questions.

"Where do you come from, frau?" She remained silent. As we danced around the ballroom, I couldn't help but notice that she moved with great agility and elegance. No matter how much I prodded, she rarely spoke. All I could get her to say was 'yes', 'no', or 'good'. Frustrating as it was, I was still pulled in by her. She was mysterious and quiet, but I wanted to get to know her better.

When the song ended, I bowed and she curtsied. She turned around almost immediately, as if to run away from me. I caught her arm just in time.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. "Nowhere." She said impatiently, trying to shake me off. My grip on her stayed firm. "Just a minute now. I still want to talk to you." I guess she realized that I wasn't going to leave her so she came along with me.

I led her outside and to the table I sat at while I ate. We sat down and I took off my mask. She kept hers' on and sat quietly across from me.

"The dance is over, you can take off your mask." She shook her head and I couldn't help but sigh. "Why won't you talk to me?" She shook her head again and I saw that the darkness of outside shadowed her eyes.

We sat in silence for a while. I started to wonder why she hadn't gotten up and left yet. But she hadn't, and that made me happy. I could at least quietly observe her for now, even though I wanted to chat with her, hopefully not about politics or looks. Something was bugging me though.

"You know," I said, voicing my thoughts, "you remind me of someone from a long time ago. Well, your hair's the same color, she loved that shade of green, and you both have this sorta… aura about you. Like, a 'I-don't-care-who-you-are-but-I'll-decide-for-myse lf' type of aura. It makes me miss her." I broke the eye contact I had with her and stood up to look over the garden. Oh look! There's a fountain I didn't see earlier. Wait…. Focus. Back to conversation. "The first time we met each other was 10 years ago. It was also the last time I saw her." I chucked at myself. "She was an awesome person, almost as awesome as the awesome me! Hehehe… Why am I telling you this? You probably don't even care." The wind ruffled my hair as I watched the water pour from the fountain. She didn't say anything, as usual. I think I've gotten used to her quiet state.

I got tired of standing, so I decided to sit back down. Just as I was about to turn around, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach. When I craned my head behind me to see who it was, I saw her brown haired head pressed against my back and her mask lying on the table. 'She finally decided to take her mask off.' I though.

"Thank you." I heard her mutter, the sound amplified in the silent night. Before I could ask her what she meant by that, she turned around and ran back into the ballroom. This time, I couldn't stop her.

Why do I have a feeling that I've met her before?

Eliza, why does she remind me so much of you?

* * *

**A/N: Holy shit I'm finally finished. That took forever to type up. Ummmm, I hope you people can forgive me for not updating in, what? About 4 months? I'm REALLY sorry.**

**Please Review!~**


End file.
